World War Three
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: America vs. England. Kind of (not really) based on real events. Disclaimer: My friends and I wish in no way for there to be a actual war. We understand what a terrible thing it is. I do not own Hetalia. Rated T just in case. Probably no pairing.
1. Right?

AN: Kind of (not really) based of real events.

"Happy Birthday, America!" China called cheerfully to the young nation. It was, after all, July 5th, just a day after America's birthday. He hadn't been at the World Conference the day before, understandably. England hadn't come either, and instead had stayed home sulking all day.

"Thanks dude! 236 years and still going strong! Pretty impressive, huh?"

After staring at the other for a long moment, China just shook his head and walked away. "Aiyah…"

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about…" America murmured to himself. _Ah, well, I won't let it ruin my day! _And with that thought he headed off to his seat next to England.

"…Never would have succeeded without me!"

"Yes I would…!"

"…Still a young fool…!"

China heard these fragments of a conversation, or rather an argument, through the normal chaos. It sounded like America and England's usual bickering, so he paid it no mind.

_Probably especially bad what with it being July 5__th__ and all that…_

Crediting it to that, China returned to watching Germany try to keep control of the room.

A while later China looked up in surprise as America and England stood straight up form their chairs and stormed out, both growling and insulting each other under their breath. The looks on their faces were of absolute rage and loathing.

The shoved each other on the way out, and the door slammed closed with a resounding bang.

Then, silence.

"Ve… I wonder what happened to America and England?" Well, not for long.

"Well, it's probably not the best day for them, what with yesterday being Independence Day and all…" Pondered France

"Yes, it's probably best to leave them alone, aru."

A chorus of agreement came from around the room.

This was just their usual bickering

.

.

.

…Right…?

AN: Go HERE - hetaliaworldwar . weebly . for an explanation.

Just take out the spaces, da?

I am China.

This will be mostly written from China's POV.

Chapters will be longer than this.

Don't expect quick updates. I would say once, maybe twice a week is the best you'll get.

This section will also include a "What Really Happened…"

What Really Happened: 'America' and 'England' got into an 'argument' over the Revolutionary War while we studied it in class.

Pages: 1 in MS Word

Words: 300 not counting AN

Time: 30 minutes or less.


	2. Join Me!

AN: Chapter Two~

Sighing, China collapsed into a chair in the library of the World Conference building. It had been another long, tiring morning despite nothing had been accomplished.

He was glad their hour long lunch break had finally come and he could relax and read his book.

China was just opening it when, to his surprise, Latvia sat down in the chair across form him.

"Hello China." Latvia seemed tired, spent.

"Latvia… What are you doing here?" Although on friendly terms with Latvia, China rarely sat with him. Besides, he was pretty sure the other Baltics were in the cafeteria.

Latvia passed China a folded piece of paper "Sir England needed me to give this to you." Frowning, China took the sheet. England and America were still gone after storming form the room yesterday.

He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_As you probably noticed, America and I left the World Conference room after arguing, July 5__th__2012. It being the day after America's birthday, he was more annoying than usual, and had no sympathy for my own complicated feelings on the matter._

_I suppose I will cut right to the chase._

_America and I have declared war on each other._

_We simply do not get along; we can no longer have a treaty._

_If you read this, I beseech you, join me. America is strong, but I know I have many more friends. He has not made any these past years._

_Germany and Latvia have already joined me. As for America, I am not sure who is on his side. _

_England, also known as The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Breathing out slowly, China thought of all the wars. The wounds, the pain. The sadness and terror.

Would this be just another war, or a power struggle that decided who was truly on top?

Would those who remained neutral be left behind?

Could he take the risk of remaining at peace?

He knew that he could not fool himself into believing that he could.

He knew the answer.

No.

"I… I will join England."

America sat, checking his e-mail. He reread the message he'd sent out yesterday.

_Hey dudes!_

_Me and England are at war, so come and ally yourselves with the hero!_

_We can win if we work together, and you all are my back up!1!_

_Every hero needs a sidekick!_

_The HERO, a.k.a. America_

He had three replies:

_From: HKlikeFIRE _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_I'll join you America._

_Do you have matches?_

_Hong Kong_

_From: _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_Ve~ Mr. America, I will join your team! England's scary; I don't want to be on a team with him! I bet you have to train really hard to be on his team! And you're strong!_

_Italy_

_From: __KongeriketNorge _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_My friend Hong Kong's joining your team, so why not?_

_I'll join you._

_Norway_

"FRUK YEAH!" Yelled America "Three allies already!"

Slowly England's list grew longer, as more nations saw his letter and chose to join his team.

Many sympathized with him, having to deal with America.

Also, America, as England said, had not been making many friends.

_From: IHatePotatos _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_Fine, because Venziano's joining you, I don't really have a choice._

_Italy Romano_

_From: Aussielikestourf _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_G'day!_

_I'll join your team; Britain's been getting on my nerves lately._

_Australia_

_From: PinkTaiwan _

_To: AmericatheHERO _

_RE: HEY DUDES! I NEED SOME BACKUP!_

_If you give me Bunnies, Chocolate and Caramel popcorn I'll join you. :3_

_Taiwan_

By the end of those first few days, this was how things stood.

The British Powers (England's Team): Germany, China, Latvia, Lithuania, France, Spain.

Britain Can Suck It (America's team): S and N Italy, Taiwan (who was bribed), Australia, Norway and Hong Kong.

Independent/Kill Everyone (It was heating up to be a World War, after all): S. Korea, Spain (he just figured it would be easier with a tram at first) and Poland.

Neutral (those who had actually pronounced themselves neutral): Switzerland, Canada, Estonia.

Each nation had their own reasons for their actions. They are as follows.

China: He liked England better than America and wanted to make sure someone competent was cooking on England's team. Besides, they asked him professionally and politely. After World War II, he'd had enough of America. At the moment, considered England's second-in-command.

Germany: He's actually rather good friends with England and finds America annoying. England's third-in-command.

Latvia: He's been spending too much time with England. As he says about America: "That git is brainless and annoying."

Lithuania: England has One Direction. Lithuania likes One Direction. He also wanted to be with Latvia.

France: "He thought it would be the winning team, especially with his 'good looks and fashion choices.'"*

Prussia: "Since Prussia has to stand by Germany, he didn't really have a choice."**

Spain: "He still wants to kill everyone, but though it would be easier with a team. This alliance won't last long."***

N. Italy: America's strong and England's scary. No one really has any idea besides that.

S. Italy: England's scary and he stands by his brother.

Taiwan: Bribed. With bunnies, chocolate and caramel popcorn.

Australia: Lately, he's been hanging out with America.

Norway: Hid friend Hong Kong joined, so he did too.

Hong Kong: America has nukes.

S. Korea: "Being independent originated in S. Korea."****

Spain: Spain just wants everyone dead.

Poland: He's crazy, so of course he wants to kill everyone.

Estonia: Estonia wants to join a team, but is considering his options carefully. He also likes to sparkle neutrally.

Switzerland: Do I even need to go over this?

Canada: He really couldn't care less, and he doesn't like violence.

The American operative crept towards Big Ben in the dead of the night. He'd been here long before the war started and had received his orders only a few days ago. It was July 10th.

He reached the base of Big Ben undetected, then placed the time-bomb into a trash can next to the base. He set it, and then fled into the night.

Later that night, there was small explosion at Big Ben. Only a bit of external damage was suffered, but it was a blow to the Brits' morale.

The operative grinned as he watched the news.

He'd done his job.

"You, know, comrade, I don't like those who attack others. I thought I would remain neutral, but you attacked first. That made me angry. Attacking others is mean. So I would watch yourself, silly American. I am coming, da?"

America shivered. Creepiest phone message ever.

And with that, most of the nations were divided up. The war was beginning.

**AN: Sorry about the slightly jumbled chapter, just needed to get all that in. **

**And late update, first I got sick, then I went skiing, then I had homework. ._. **

***, **,***,**** Basically taken form this website - . , where you can go and read more about 'World War 3'**

**This is going to be half cracky, half serious. ^^;**

**I apologize for any inaccuracies. This won't be very accurate.**

**What Really Happened: Latvia told me (I'm China) in the library about 'America' and 'England' declaring 'war' on each other. Various people joined different teams. America spoke of bombing Big Ben. (Ohonhonoho…) Website about What Really Happened here: . **

**Hong Kong and Norway are totally best friends.**

**Time: 1-2ish hours**

**Words: 1,148, not counting AN**

**Pages: Five in MS word**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. The Gentleman's Battle

AN: Apologies.

It had come to this.

In this tiny clearing, in a little forest, on a small island, off the West Coast of America, near Washington.

He had no choice, the battle was too dangerous.

China drew his wok.

He glanced to his comrade England, whose old but still sharp sword gleamed in the sunlight, sunlight that was rare in these parts, at least in the winter.

They nodded to each other and plunged into battle.

America cocked his pistol, grinning madly.

He was ready.

Taiwan was determined to follow her new path, despite the fact it could mean hurting her brother, her dear brother. Things like this happened.

They were nations.

And so they battled.

_Damn; that old man is still fast… _America thought as he leapt backwards to avoid a downwards slash from England's weapon.

They had been battling like this for a few minutes, America getting off only a shot or two in the close proximity and mostly using his fists and legs to kick and punch.

Moving back to the present, as America flew backwards he unwisely let his arms stretched out widely on either side of him. His right hand, his gun hand knocked into a tree, loosening his grip and causing him to lose his gun, his weapon.

It sailed through the morning air, forwards, towards England, as America sailed away from him and landed stumbling backwards a few steps. The pistol landed with a soft thump on the ground. It was momentarily silent, save for their own labored breathing and the distant and unattached clangs and bangs of Taiwan and China going at it.

They both stared at the gun. America didn't dare make a move to pick it up, which would expose his neck, and his life to England's sword.

Well, he wouldn't die necessarily, being a nation, but he certainly wouldn't be of much for a while.

He stood back warily, watching England.

Then, much to America's surprise, the other took a step forward, and lowered his sword to the ground.

"A gentleman never fights a weaponless opponent." Then he flipped America's gun up and into the large nation's hands with his sword.

"Prepare yourself." England's voice was solemn and dark. He leapt forward, to once again do battle.

"Why would you attack me? I'm your brother." China was aghast; he hated fighting his siblings.

"Because of what you always told me. 'I love you, but we are nations. Someday we might have different ideals, different opinions, different ways. Someday our own nations might be pitted against each other. I love you, I love all of my siblings, but I have learned from my many years that oftentimes you must choose between your duty as a nation and your heart as a human. For the good of my people, I have vowed to always choose my duty as a nation. It hurts me more than you could imagine. But I cannot take the happy, painless way out. That is what it means to be a nation. One day you will understand.' I understand now, Big Brother. That is why I can attack you like this." Despite her determined voice, tears streamed down Taiwan's face.

"You have grown up, Little Sister. I hate to do this, but I must." Tears were wetting his eyes as well.

Tears were flowing freely now, but they were determined. For China this was just once again, feeling the pain of choosing his duty not his heart. Fir Taiwan, well, she understood now, better than ever, the terrible burden she carried.

And so they fought on, neither happy, neither fighting for their hearts, but for their people, their duty, their nations.

America could feel his body tiring as his troops flagged, their ammunition running low; cut off from supplies on this tiny island.

Finally he had no choice. The commanding officer had called for retreat; their ammunition was nearly gone, they were exhausted, casualties were mounting.

He took off racing through the woods to reach the ships that would carry them away from this hellish battlefield.

England watched America go. The young nation would live to fight another day.

Then, tired as he was, he turned to go assist China with Taiwan although he doubted the other needed that much help.

Taiwan had already been struggling against China's extensive fighting skills and experience, who had long abandoned hos wok for the just slightly more effective weapon of a sword.

They were clashing blades, Taiwan with her laraw*and China with his jian**, when England arrived and joined the battle, quickly turning the tide completely and over powering Taiwan. She also retreated, to save her life.

The battle was over, the nations could feel the lost lives weighing on their shoulders.

But they would continue to fight; it was their duty.

Battle Name: The Gentleman's Battle or The Sibling's Battle

Location: A small island off of the coast of the U.S. state Washington.

Time: Winter 2012; Morning

Participants: England and China vs. America and Taiwan

Summary: A fairly evenly matched battle, it ended when America retreated for supplies and Taiwan could no longer hold out against the other two nations.

Victor(s): England and China

Outcome: British Powers Victory

Reason for Name(s): England acted as a gentleman and refused to fight a weaponless opponent and it was a battle of brother vs. sister and brother vs. brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I'm alive. Shocking, isn't it? The reason I update so slowly is that I hate having people looking over my shoulder when I'm writing, and since the compute I sue is out in the living room area, I only write early in the morning on weekends or when no one is around. So when I have a lot of homework and busy weekends, like right now, I have a hard time updating. ^^;

Mulan. Man I love those movies. :33

SO I will try to get chapters up fats, but don't expect much!

*laraw – Taiwanese weapon, kind of like a knife or a short sword.

**jian – Chinese sword, double-edged.

What really happened: 'Taiwan', 'America', England' and 'China' had a pillow fight at 'America's' house. 'America' left for a better hair tie and Taiwan left when she couldn't stand against the might of 'China' and 'England'.

Time: hour-ish

Pages: Nearly three in MS word

Words: 904, not counting AN

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
